


Honey's girl

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey is in charge and Gogo knows her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gogo Tomago has always been tough. The daughter of two federal officers, Aiko and Leiko Tomago; Gogo had been brought up to be strong. Nevertheless she still hadn't been able to come out to her gay mothers, until Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon who changed her world.

She and Honey Lemon had danced around their mutual attraction for months, but after Baymax's sacrifice; neither wanted to hide the truth. And Gogo learned some very surprising things about her new girlfriend. The first thing was as sweet as Honey was, Honey was firmly in charge. Gogo adjusted so quickly though to this, that she wondered if her tough exterior was to shield the shame of her need to submit. The second thing was Honey had a severe tickle fetish. And Gogo would laugh, regardless of whether she wanted to or not. To her surprise, she quickly came to love being tickled mercilessly. The third thing was related to the first two, Honey was dominant and Gogo would submit to her sexually. But Gogo would also sleep with her head on Honey's breast while Honey would stroke/tickle her cheeks. What Honey called her girl's position. And that was how Honey expected it to be. Coming out to their friends and then Gogo's parents quickly followed. Honey made no attempt to hide either the nature or even in whose balance the relationship favoured. Gogo could still remember a trip to the beach, where Honey had tickled her mercilessly until she agreed to wear the tiny purple bikini, Honey had chosen for her. Nor did it change Honey massaging sun lotion into her skin, slipping her hands even under her swimsuit. Honey even decided to bury her ankles and hands into the sand. Gogo could still feel the finger in her navel, every time she saw sand.

"I love you!" declared Honey Lemon. "I love you too, Honey." moaned Gogo, sleepily. A big smile plastered over her face. Honey gently ran her fingers over Gogo's rear, making the smaller girl squirm and giggle. "Your hand is missing something." she noted, reaching for something on the cupboard. It didn't change her right hand, teasing Gogo. She stopped for a second, before massaging the firm muscles to Gogo's right. More moans followed the tiny, raven haired's lips. "Here you go!" stated Honey, slipping a very large diamond ring on Gogo's left hand. It fit perfectly on Gogo's little hand. Gogo felt her heart beat faster. This wasn't an ordinary ring. Though she kept her head against Honey's breast, she knew what this was. "I have decided that my name will be Honey Lemon Tomago. And you'll wear white of course! And a necklace across that perfect neck of yours. Your dress will be short, I love these!" decided Honey, her long nails sending Gogo into convulsions. The scratching was driving Gogo to delirium. Honey beamed at the howling girl. "You're my girl, Gogo! My Gogo!" She stopped tickling Gogo and looked at her, lovingly. "I love you, Gogo!" Gogo took time to regain her breath and replied. "I love you too, Honey! Yes!" Honey beamed back at her. "I wasn't asking, baby! You will wear a tiny white dress at our wedding. Now time for sleep!" she commanded. And Gogo did what she always did with Honey. She obeyed and slept peacefully, her head against Honey's breast as her body lay flat upon Honey. Honey kissed the top of her fiancee's forehead. "My soulmate, my girl Gogo!"


	2. The beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the showdown with Sir Alain, lets go back to the trip to the beach. How does Honey convince Gogo to wear the tiny bikini? If tickling makes you squeamish, don't read on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye Cast of Characters
> 
> The heroes of Big Hero 6  
> Lilo Pelekai, 25 year old spouse of Melody Erikssen of Denmark  
> Melody Erikssen of Denmark, 176 year old daughter of Erik of Denmark/Southern Isles and descendant of Hercules  
> Sir Alain FitzWarenne, Crusader and illegitimate son of Reginald de Warenne, the 3rd son of William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey  
> 

"I'm not wearing that!" stated Gogo, a bubble forming from her mouth. The smile left Honey's face at her response. Gogo trembled a little. She really loved Honey, but the bikini was too much. "You won't wear the bikini?" enunciated Honey, her voice growing colder by the syllable. "I...I..." "Strip. Naked. Bed. Now!" declared Honey, her anger barely compressed. "I'm scared!" whimpered Gogo, acting far less herself. She hoped being cute and whimpy would convince Honey to show her some mercy. Honey lifted Gogo in the air, kissing her neck. Gogo moaned happily as Honey squeezed her buns firmly. She lowered her down, beaming at her. Gogo beamed back, feeling relief at having escaped punishment. Honey leaned into Gogo's ear. "Bed. Naked. Now. Princess!" she whispered. Gogo nodded, obediently. She removed her jacket, aware of Honey's eyes on her. A grin formed on Honey's face. "Faster!" declared Honey, her voice soft yet commanding. Gogo removed her shirt, throwing the t-shirt to the bed. "Gogo, if I am not squeezing your cheeks by the time I have counted to 15; you will be in real trouble!" exclaimed Honey. 14 seconds later, Gogo was on all fours, her round bottom stared at Honey. Honey beamed as she helped Gogo unto her lap. "I love this cute butt!" she declared, gently stroking the tender flesh with her nails. Gogo squealed, giggling helplessly. Honey was going to tickle her rear when she wanted her to or not. Even these light touches were driving her closer to hysteria.

"We need to be clear on something, Gogo. I am in charge! You will obey me when I speak. And being tickled is your lot in life. Now after your spanking, you will wear the bikini! Are we clear?" she repeated, running her nails faster across the surface of Gogo's quivering buns. Gogo shrieked, howling harder. "This tickling is good for you, Gogo. You need to be tickled. On a far more regular basis!"


End file.
